Pig
Pig is the seventh position on the Cyn Clock. Pigs are known for their laziness when they're tired, and instinct when awake. The standard font color used by pigs is #FF7777. The typing quirk of pigs involves long honks when snoring, honking eh sounds, and just honking. For example, the previous sentence could say "Thonk typing quirk of pigs involves long honks when snoring, honking honk sounds, and just honking." as shown. Their tags are Aj followed by the first initial when awake and "zzz" when sleeping (i.e. Croni Sesans would be Ajc if she were awake). Typing Quirk Pigs replace any eh sounds at the end of words with -onk. When sleeping or imitating snoring, pigs usually type "HOOOOOOONK". Pigs also often add honk into words, most of the time when they're full from eating. Abilities Pigs have elemental trails loaded by rolling in mud and a marking representing their element. When enraged or hungry enough, pigs can activate their Elemental Instinct Dash (E.I.D.), which engulfs them in their element for a very powerful dash. Any target caught in an E.I.D. should say goodbye, for they will most likely be killed or severely injured. Space lacks a trail. Their symbol is a white four-pointed star, and their E.I.D. is Wormhole Warp, a sprint leading into a small wormhole, which teleports the pig right in front of the target for a higher impact velocity. Air has a floating trail, which hovers slightly above the ground in its path and pushes anything in it upwards. Their symbol is a curly line depicting a gust of wind, and their E.I.D. is Sound Barrier Rupture, a sprint accelerated towards a target so fast it breaks the sound barrier right next to them at impact. Normal has a dirt trail, which is a dirt version of the mud trail. Their symbol is an embossed letter N, and their E.I.D. is This Little Piggy, a sprint that knocks most targets over followed by trampling and squealing on the target until the pig tires or passes out. Water has a mud trail, which is nothing special. Their symbol is a wave from a box shape, and their E.I.D. is Raging River, a low-tide land surf which washes the target away. Ice has a frozen mud trail, a trail of mud frozen over. If anyone were to step on it, they would most likely break the ice and get their boots dirty. Ice's symbol is a sky blue cube with a sparkle, and their E.I.D. is Arctic Blast Crescent, a crescent-shaped ice beam which goes into the skin of the first target it hits and freezes them. Fire has a mole trail, which is made of a flaming hot treat from Mexico. Their symbol is a fire made of three flames, an their E.I.D. is Fireball Unbarred, a sprint turning the pig into a ball of fire, slamming into the target and setting them ablaze. Rock has an elevation trail, which elevates or depresses the ground beneath the trail depending on how the pig wants it to change. Their symbol is a familiar-looking rock, and their E.I.D. is Mineral Indigestion Combo Attack, a roll on the ground ripping several ore veins out of the ground, rolling into the target (or in the middle of the targets), and shooting out the ore veins like a porcupine's quills. For an unknown reason, emerald ore veins are never attracted. Toxic has a methane mud trail, which adds the smell pigs have to the mud. Their symbol is the warning sign for bio-hazards, and their E.I.D. is Blasting Oxidization, a sprint around the target blasting highly-polarized oxygen molecules at them, oxidizing any carbon, metals, or other materials that can oxidize within the target. Light has a mud light trail, which glows in the night and can be drank to make pigs feel more full than they currently are. Their symbol is a pair of angel wings, and their E.I.D. is Bright Crash, a shine so bright, it can make most humans go blind by staring at it. Mirror has a reflective trail, which looks clear as water, but doesn't ripple when something enters its surface. Their symbol is a rectangle with a dark line bouncing off it on both sides, and their E.I.D. is Triangular Trap. A sprint that only works if the target is not too large, Triangular Trap makes the pig triple itself and become three mirrors, which shrink and close in on the target until the fake mirrors disappear and the real mirror turns back into a pig and bashes into the target. Dark has a shadow trail, very similar to Dark dog's shadow slobber. The trail causes anyone caught in it to sink to head level. If the Dark pig comes back within fifteen minutes, then the victims get some of their energy sapped out of them and into the pig. If one of the victims is also a Dark pig, they are unaffected by the shadow trail. However, if one of the victims is an ∞ pig, the rest of the non-∞-pigs get freed, anyone else stepping on the trail that isn't an ∞ pig is immune, anyone else that is an ∞ pig also gets stuck, and energy gets sapped out of the Dark pig and into the ∞ pig(s). However, this can turn on them and lead to their demise. Dark's symbol is a dark forest, and their E.I.D. is Darkness Consumption, a sprint which has the pig run up to a target, jump on them, and suck some life force out of them with their dark aura. If the target is in Cyn form, they will be removed of energy, starved, and changed back to human form when the pig finishes.Red Rat is different, for the pig will die if they manage to attempt an attack on them. If the target is a human, they will get absorbed into the dark pig, and one of two things could happen. If the Dark pig is close to them and the target is a pig cyn, the pig will absorb their soul and they will fuse, which usually leads in a level up to ∞. If this is not the case, the soul will be sent to Reaper, which then is brought back like normal death. If more than one human is targeted, the latter option will always happen. If a human and non-human are targeted, the human and Cyn will be stuck with each other in the cyn's body, which is now turned human. ∞ has an ultimate trail, similar to ∞ dog's ultimate slobber. However, the trail is chosen for toggle, defaulting to Normal's trail if never chosen before. ∞'s symbol is ∞, and their E.I.D. is Ambush of Legendary Lethality, a sprint which goes through a wormhole and teleports to three areas around the target(s) at once; one version lights the target(s) with blue fire and blinds them, another version implaing them with an icy rock and drowns them, and the last version oxidizes every or almost every molecule in their body/bodies and consumes their soul(s). In the end, the pigs appear above the target(s), fuse together, and pound on their frozen, soulless, decomposing body/bodies so fast that each hit breaks the sound barrier. Once this is done, the pig is both full on energy and tire out, thus has to sleep for an hour and forty minutes to recharge from the attack. Cyn Name If the first name ends in -a,-e,-i,-o,-u, or -y, the last letter is dropped and -oig is added to get the cyn name. However, if the name ends in -oi, -g is added to the end of the first name to get the cyn name. If the first name ends in -r or -n, the last letter is dropped and -rroig is added to get the cyn name. Otherwise, -oig is added to the first name to get the cyn name. Extra Pig Information * Pigs are on the 7 on the Cyn Clock. 7 is also the position for Rock. * Some say a Rock pig created some of the smaller mountains on Betajam Island. * Transforming from humans to pigs has a larger percentage decrease in food capacity and rate of burning food than percentage decrease in stomach size. * Due to their elemental trails, pigs are usually teamed up with dogs to create traps. * The royal pigs that are known are Kyan, Pikyarro, and "Carratos". They are all in the Karot family. Category:Cyn